my_little_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Malachite
Malachite is a Gem Fusion of both Jasper and Lapis Lazuli and is the secondary antagonist of Season 5's "Cluster Arc". Physical Appearance Malachite is a colossal fusion, nearly equal in size to Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond on all fours and Alexandrite on her back legs. She possesses six arms, of which the lower four function as legs. She has four eyes with light green irises and pointed teeth. Her first set of eyes functions as eyebrows. Her eyes change shape based upon who is controlling her, with her eyes being small and catlike as Jasper's eyes and a larger, rounder shape as similar to Lapis. Her wavy pale-green hair, styled in a star like Alexandrite's, is a short bob like Lapis', but wild and frizzy like Jasper's. Her skin is turquoise with dark green stripes, and its pattern is similar to Jasper's. She has two torsos joined, similar to a Centaur. Her upper torso and arms are longer and more slender while her lower torso and four limbs are more muscular. The upper half of her outfit, which is a deep-green and greenish-black stretched halter top, has a pattern like Lapis' suit with a neckline like Jasper's while its lower half is a greenish-black "uniform" similar to Jasper's with a V-neck "collar" that connects to form a Yellow Diamond insignia, serving as a waistband for her upper torso. Personality Malachite's personality is a bit debatable as of current, as due to being an unstable fusion, and behaving more like a wild beast due to Lapis Lazuli being cracked throughout her fusion. Jasper's will is shown to be active as she was trying to keep Malachite down. History Season 4 Malachite is first formed during Lapis's rampage on the White Diamond Space Station, when Jasper decided to fuse with her in order to keep her from hurting anyone else. Malachite struggled just to stay still, and ordered Star Quartz to open the ship's windows, making a hole big enough for Malachite to fall out. Blue Diamond, and the Crystal Gems try to save her, but she ended up biting her one arm off and throwing everyone else away with the other, causing her to hurdle down to Earth. Season 5 While exact details are unknown, Malachite was apparently forced down for the following months since the event by Jasper. When Steven Universe discovered her, it was then that Jasper could no longer hold her down, and she ended up released on Mask Island. She located the Mane Six, Amethyst, Connie Maheswaran, and Steven on said island, and proceeded to attack them. She continued her rampage during the attack, including fighting Earthstone later on as she didn't recognize them as friends. Her rampage finally stopped once Earthstone healed her gemstone, and she finally split apart, too weak to continue. Abilities Durability Malachite is shown as a very durable Gem, able to survive the G forces, and crash down to Earth without splitting apart, let alone getting killed. Category:Characters Category:Gems Category:Fusions Category:Sexless Category:Antagonists Category:Crystal Gems